The One That Got Away
by kaytie.rose
Summary: AU a little bit and OCC at times. Meadow Katniss' 16 year old daughter is sneaking out to meet up with Liam, Gale's son a boy her parents forbid her to date. Also about her life as a high schooler.
1. Intro

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, married now but once it wasn't as easy. Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne fought over her through High School and into college, in the end Peeta Mellark, Her Dandelion in the Spring, ruled out.  
It was more than just silly games between the two of them though Gale Hawthorne gave Peeta his fair share of black eyes and broken bones in his attempt for Katniss' heart, the thing that broke the camels back though was when he crashed Katniss and Peetas Wedding. Because of that and Katniss' stubbornness, she could never forgive Gale.  
When Gale did get married he never apologized for what he did, as a result if Peeta could ever convince Katniss to have kids they could not have ANYTHING to do with the Hawthornes. Katniss and Peeta eventually did have two kids, first a girl named Meadow then a year later a boy named Tiryel [ty-rell] but shortened to Rye. 5 years later Peeta convinced Katniss to have twins Lily and James (after Katniss' father). Gale and Andera however had 3 kids the about the same time Meadow and Tiryel were born, their names are (oldest to youngest) Liam, Amber, and Jade. [boy, girl, girl]. Andrea and Gale wanted nothing to do with the Mellarks and the Mellarks wanted nothing to do with them.


	2. Chapter 1

The Mellark family grew up on the East side or Victor Village side of town. As you know Gale moved back to district 12 and lived on the west side of the district where they were reconstructing houses from the seam. Since there were two school systems in district 12 East and West the Mellark and Hawthorne families lived happily separated, that is until High School.

Katniss POV

"Meadow wake up! it's your first day of school!" I yelled up the stairs in attempt to wake Meadow up. Meadow loved sleeping, and hated with all of her heart to wake up for school. I felt bad that school started so early for Meadow. On the other hand though Rye loved getting up early, in fact he was the one waking up me now before he went on his morning runs. "Hey mom, guess what?" asked Rye as he walked in the door. "I don't know what?" said I eagerly, feeding off of Rye's energy. "I'm so excited to be a Sophomore this year!" "I'm excited for you too! I hope this year is the best one yet!" I said. Rye and Lily loved school the most out of the four so of course I am happy that they are happy. "Hey Rye! Happy first day of 10th grade!" Peeta said when he walked in the room, he smelled like waffles probably what he was baking for the first day of school meal. "Thanks Dad! I'm so excited for this year!... umm Dad *sniff sniff* is that Pancakes i smell?" asked Rye excitedly "heh heh no waffles, hope they suffice, they are Meadows favorite and i was trying to get her to come down." said Peeta, sad to disappoint his son. "oh no it's cool i love waffles as well! YUM!" the boys sat down to eat.

Meadow still wasn't down yet so I had to make sure she was at least awake. Meadow is a girly girl, I'm not sure where she gets it but she sure does love fashion and makeup, so in the morning it takes her extra long to get ready. I walked into Meadow's room to her fast asleep. "Meadow, Meadow its time to get up for the first day of Junior year! Wake up please I want you to have enough time to get ready." I shook her. she glanced at me through peeking eyes and flipped her head right back on the pillow.

"PEETA!" I called. I heard thumping up the stairs. all I had to do was point and my Husband was all over it. I watched simply amazed as Peeta worked his magic. He went over and sat on her bed quietly brushing Meadows hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Meadow, Sweets it's morning, time to get up and get ready for the day" Peeta said softly as he kept petting her hair. Meadow looked up and squinted at him for a split second, next thing I know she has her arms around his neck in a hug. He kissed her nose and lifted her out of bed onto her feet. "Happy first day of 11th grade sweet girl" he whispered into her ear. "Thanks Papa. I love you" she whispered back. He kissed her head and opened her curtains to let in the Autumn sun, and walked out of her room closing the door behind him. Meadow has always been a Daddy's Girl. "How on Earth do you do that Peeta?" I asked him giving him a tiny peck "Oh i don't know, i'm just really good at waking her up i guess" he says with a grin, He kisses my nose and we head back down stairs.

Rye is just finishing is waffles as i make it down the stairs. " 'm gonna go take a shower and get ready." he said still chewing the last bite as he got up. "I'm so glad you talked me into kids Peeta, I love them" "Thank you for letting me have them!" he smirked and leaned down to give me a kiss. we sat on our couch together watching the news until Meadow came down. "Good morning!" I said as Meadow came down the stairs. she was dressed in a high-low white dress with a jean jacket and neon yellow accessories. She just smiled in response. " You look so Pretty today Med." I said kissing her on the head. "Thank you Mom" "Would you like any waffles this morning Med?" Peeta asked. "Yeah, Sure! I love Waffles!" Rye came down the stairs dressed in his usual T-shirt Jeans and Converse.  
Meadow finished her waffles in time to be out the door to walk to school with her brother. "Good bye!" I said as they left our porch "Have an awesome first day of school!" Peeta called after them. "Thanks! Good bye!" they called back in unison.

One set of kids down one more to go, the twins. Peeta woke up James, while i took on Lily, luckily these two are much easier than Meadow, even though James isn't a morning person either. "Good morning Lily! Are you excited for your first day of 5th grade!" She groaned a little stretched and opened her eyes. "Good Morning Mama" she said groggily, then she remembered it was the first day of school, then she jumped straight of of her bed and yelled "Good Morning Mama! Yes I am very excited! last year of Elementary school! Mom I am PUMPED!" i chuckled opened her curtains "Ah I'm so glad for you!" i said and she smiled  
I went back down stairs and sat by Peeta on the couch. "Good Morning" I said to Peeta as if i had just woken up. he chuckled "Good morning babe" he greeted back I smiled and leaned my head on his chest, waiting for my two youngest to walk down the stairs. It was so peaceful just me and Peeta, I loved these moments.

What felt like only seconds later our kids were trampling down the stairs. "Good morning, what would you like for breakfast?" Peeta asked. They told him what they wanted to eat and peeta was soon baking it wile i poured their juice. "Are you two happy to be starting a new year?" i asked for what felt like the billionth time. James frowned "Whats the matter James?" I asked curiously, usually he loved school. "Oh nothing, It's just nervousness i guess, this is the first year Lily and I have different Teachers Than Each other Since we switch for A.M. and P.M. Lily bursted to tears when she heard the news but i guess with enough pep talks from Rye and Meadow she got over it, but when James heard about it he was just excited. "Oh James you will be just fine! no worries, you will do great!" i tried to cheer him up "yeah I know I'm just nervous" we ate our breakfast chattering about the summer, when it was finally time to go. Peeta loaded the twins into the car and i kissed them goodbye and waved as they headed off.


	3. Chapter 2

_[AN] I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all of you who are reading! you are the best :) now on with the story! _

Meadow POV

"So... you excited for school Rye?" I asked my brother as we walked to school. Luckily he school yard wasn't too far away, so we didn't have to be awkward for long. "uhh yeah school is gonna be fun i guess" Rye said. My brother and I grew apart last year when, because he entered High School, he tried out a new reputation.

Our parents didn't know about the new behavior because if he was in a 1 mile radius of our house he was a sweet boy. Once my brother got to High School he changed. We are no longer best friends, barely friends at all. It really sucks because I like my brothers company and friendship.

It's not like he is a bully though, just rude to people, stuck up maybe. I'm pretty sure this whole new rep started when he began to like Lavender Bray. I don't know what is with this girl and my brother but she has such a strong hold on him. So far I don't really like the new influence, but maybe it would go away once the showing off faze was over. One of my goals this year is to regain the relationship i once had with my brother, because this was absolutely ridiculous.

We stopped in the middle of the road. Rye was just staring. When I followed his gaze I found he was staring at Lavender, walking with her friends to school. "Rye! Rye! snap out of it!" I said snapping my fingers in front of his face. "What? Oh sorry Meadow, it's just... never mind lets keep going" he said "Rye, I know your head over heels in love with her! why don't you just go talk to her" I told him as we continued to walk

"I don't know its just..." he began "Wait! I am not!..." he defended after a moment of thinking "How'd you know!" he yelled at me "how'd ya know Meadow..." he asked more quietly this time. "Oh I don't know Rye, maybe it's all the staring longingly, maybe it's the new attitude you have had for the past year in a half since she moved to this side of town." I told him "Was it that easy to tell?" Rye asked me "Yeah, it was really obvious..." I told him matter of fact-ly. "So do you think she knows?" Rye asked nervously "umm I'm not sure Rye you are going to have to talk to her yourself, new year, grow some and ask how her summer was!" I said a little too excited " Oh yeah, maybe I will, g'bye Meadow" he said very rushed as he headed right past Lavender and into the school.

I walked into the school and found my best friends, Grey and Willow, standing by the window. "Hey guys." I greeted as i walked towards them. "Hi Meadow, How was your summer?" Grey asked "It was really good, mostly I just went to cheer practice and swam in the community pool though, but its nice to relax I guess." I told both of them "How about you?" I asked "

Really good! My family was gone to district 4 most of the summer, which reminds me, we should talk later." Willow told me very happily "Yay I want to hear about it!" I said. then we both looks at Grey anxiously

"My summer was good, nothing special happened, just helped my Mom with the kids and worked, same as school except with more work." Grey said looking down. The bell rang and we all rushed to our first class.

At lunch Willow and I walked to her house. as we were walking i asked "Willow, what did you want to tell me" "Oh umm ok well do you know how i was in district 4 for most of the summer?" she asked a little hesitantly "Yeah i know." I said patiently

"Well I met a guy, his name is Trident, He is so hot and well, we did some stuff!" Willow blurted out "Oh, oh wow! Wil, what kind of stuff did you guys do?" I asked her, a little taken aback, I wasn't expecting her to say that. "Don't worry Mead it wasn't anything too bad... we just, we met the 3rd week I was there." she huffed

"I was walking on the beach by myself, and he approached me. He told me that I looked lonely so he walked with me. At first we just talked about the regular stuff, then by the end he was telling me how pretty i was and how he thought I was funny and nice. He was really hot and I had a little crush on him too so i just went along with it. before I knew it he was walking me back to my house hand in hand.

When he dropped me off at the door we made plans to hang out the next day. So when we hung out he asked me out on a date, I agreed. The date went really well and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I told him that I was only staying for the summer, but he said that we could make it work, because he really liked me.

So for the rest of the summer we hung out every day." Willow explained as we walked. "Willow..." I said "Hold on the story isn't over yet. One day in August when we hung out, like 3 weeks ago, we went on a date to the carnival together. We had a great time, he won me 2 stuffed animals. He really wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel, but since I don't like heights we didn't go on.

But by the end of the night he wore me down asking, and I finally agreed. We began to head to the top, he held my hand the whole way, and when we got to the top, the Ferris Wheel stopped and the announcer told us they were having some technical difficulties."

"OH no!" I said very into the story "He told me every thing would be ok and held me when i was freaking out. As I was crying into his shirt he was petting my hair, then out of the blue, told me that he loved me. The Ferris Wheel eventually came down and we hugged then he kissed me and told me he loved me again,this time I told him i love him too."

As she told me the story all I could think of is how lucky she was to have a boy love her enough to kiss her and tell her about his love, she is so lucky. "After that we shared little kisses as we were walking or just hanging out. On my last day there his Youth group was having a campfire on the beach, and Trident invited me. We were sitting there, he was roasting me marshmallow and we were singing songs. It was a beautiful night.

Trident asked me to go on a walk on the beach together. We talked about the time we had spent together and how we needed to make plans to visit each other, when he kissed me. This time when he kissed me I felt something inside of me. It was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. we kissed for 5 minutes until we fell to the ground, Meadow we made out hard core. I felt like it could turn into more than just kissing so I broke it off and he walked me home. that was the last time we saw each other because we left at 3am the next morning."

"Wow Willow you had quite the summer girl" I told her trying to mask my jealousy "I know, I can't believe I fell in love with a guy!" Willow said "Do you really think your in love, willow? I asked "yes." she replied plainly. We ate lunch quickly and finished the school day. After school I had cheer leading practice, which went well and flew by quickly.

I walked through the door at the same time as my little siblings. "Hello! how was your first day of school?" our mom greeted all three of us. "Really Really good! I love school mom!" my little sister Lily told my mom "My day was also good mom." My brother James stated. "I'm so happy you had a good day!"

"What about you Meadow, how was your day?" My mom asked me. "It was good mom, the usual, nothing much happened" I told her and gave her a hug. Then I headed up to my room to finish the book I was reading. That's when Rye came into my room with a very angry look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Meadow POV

As it turns out Rye was just mad because Lavender ignored him today at school. "Meadow I cannot believe you made me do that!" exclaimed Rye. "I didn't make you do it Rye, you did it yourself." I replied, distracted by the strap on my bag. "But you gave me the idea now I know she hates me!" he said "Well now at least you know… and what did you say to her, maybe it was too quiet and she didn't hear." I told him "I said 'hey Lavender, what's up?' and she just kept on walking down the hall!" he told me. " Rye she probably didn't hear you don't worry, try again another day."

Two weeks later

Today is the basketball game everyone's been so excited about. It's between our rival school, West district High School. As a cheerleader I'm so excited, this is the game where we get to do the dance routine and stunting. I dressed in my uniform and headed downstairs. "Rye, let's go!" I yelled "Ok." He said, and left the house. I rolled my eyes; he is never going to stop being embarrassed to walk with me.

I walked into my kitchen to tell my mom and dad goodbye. "You are going to do so well today Meadow." My dad told me with pride evident in his voice " Thanks Daddy I love you" I told him as I leaped into his arms for a hug. "I have to go, I love you!" I told both my parents as I headed out the door.

When I walked into the school I saw it decorated in East and West District High's colors, red and White (East) on one side, and Blue and Black (West) on the other. There were already people filling up the bleachers.

I walked over to the group of cheerleaders stretching, and started stretching myself. I don't really talk to the cheerleaders on my team; they are all brainless and stuck up. "OMG, Stephanie we are NOT allowed to wear nail polish to games what are you thinking!" I heard Ashley, one of the cheerleaders yell. "I know but they are white and red, the school colors, so I thought it would be ok…" Stephanie defended. "Don't worry girl, I have nail polish remover in my bag, you can totally use it, I'm watching out for ya!" Diana told Stephanie.

Stephanie started crying and mascara is staining her cheeks. I mean, I like make up and all, just like any other girl, but I don't cry if I have to take nail polish off. In fact most days I don't wear any make up at all, but it's required for cheer.

The game started a few minutes later, Stephanie got all the nail polish off her nails and makeup washed off her face and applied more. We started cheering, it was going amazing. I love watching the game and cheering happily for my team. I don't really like sports so much, but I do like matching what happened in the game with a cheer, and I really love dancing. Our team made the first basket, but West High made a 2 more after us. By half time the score was 18-24, they were winning, so they got to do the half time show first. I must say they were really good, there team was synchronized for the most part, and there stunts went up almost perfect. By the end everyone was clapping, even the people on the East side.

The cheerleaders and I rallied our way to the middle of the gym. For the first time all night I looked at the West High side of the gym. Immediately my eyes locked with a boy sitting in the middle of the bleachers alone. I stood there in a haze for a few seconds before I came back to reality. All the cheerleaders were in formation except me. I quickly got to my spot and put my head down.

The music started suddenly and I glided through the routine. I am a flyer in the stunt we are doing tonight. The bases pushed me up and we did a cheer from the stunt, everyone was looking at me, but the only one I was looking at is that boy from West High.

I was thrown up in the air for a cradle, but I was too distracted and fell to the ground. I felt myself hit the ground hard. Then all I can remember is black.

When the black faded I could see the celling and lights. I heard my coach calling my name. I sat up. All the cheerleaders were huddled around me, along with Grey and Willow… and that boy.

"Don't worry I'm fine" I told them

"Are you sure" my coach said

"Do I need to call 911" shouted someone else who was huddled around me

"No guys really I'm fine, just let me walk it off"

I stood up and every one cheered, I just ignored them and kept walking. I got half way through the hall to the commons when I heard a voice. "hey" they voice said. "I don't want to talk" I said and kept walking I figured it was a teacher and they would just go away.

"No really are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine, I just want some time to walk it off" I said trying my hardest to be polite, don't they understand I just want to be alone right now? Whoever it was didn't talk back so I figured they left, then I heard footsteps. I turned around to yell at them for not leaving me alone but when I turned around I saw the guy from West High.

"Hey" he said a little shy "Oh… uh… hello, what do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I am fine; I told you I was fine"

"Then why are you limping?"

"…Because I just fell from a freaking stunt!"

I sat down next to a wall and put my legs to my body and put my head down. I heard him sit next to me. When I calmed down a little bit from the frustration I put my head up. "What's your name?" I asked him "Liam." He replied. We sat in silence for a while "what's yours?" he asked. "Meadow"

"So um meadow, what are you doing after the game?"

"…Nothing, going home I suppose."

"do ya' wanna hangout?

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool meet me outside after the game"


	5. Chapter 5

_[AN] thank you to PitaBreadNomNom for reviewing. I wasn't going to continue because nobody really seemed to like it. So thank you, you make my day :]_

* * *

Meadow POV

The game finally ended. We ended up winning in the end! I had to sit out for the second half since I was injured. We had just finished the ending cheer so I started to gather my things. My cheerleader "friends" didn't even talk to me I don't even think they realized I had left. I hobbled my way to my parents in the crowed. They were too late to the game to see me fall or cheer in the stunt. I was really excited about this performance!

"Hi daddy!" I said giving my father a lasting hug. "Hey dear," he said. "Sorry we couldn't be here for your cheering." He told me with sincerity in his face. "It's ok Papa" I told him smiling. Then I turned to my mom "is it ok if I stay after for a bit, the cheerleaders are helping tear down and cleanup tonight." "Yeah, that is fine just remember to be home before midnight." She said "Alright I will!" I told them and gave them both a hug before I left.

I wasn't really helping clean up. The school doesn't clean up until the day after anyway. I made my way to the courtyard to meet up with Liam. On the way I got congratulated by a bunch of people. Grey and Willow stopped me to ask if I could hang out with them after but I told them the same story as my parents, I really wanted to learn more about this boy.

I felt like I was sitting on the bench out there for an hour before he finally showed up. Behind him must have been his friends? Were they holding pies? "Liam?" I questioned. Before I knew it there were about one hundred pies and a few cameras in my face. "wh-what just happened?" I said my lip quivering. "Who's winning now!" I heard a boy from the crowed yell. Then there was just a bunch of laughing. Soon there was a crowed around me of people from my school. Soon both the schools were playfully yelling hurtful things to each other; I slipped out of there without even being noticed and ran straight home, crying.

* * *

I was met at the door by my mom. She looked confused "What happened?!" she asked surprised and confused. I started sobbing again and sank into the floor. My dad came from the kitchen, it looks like he was baking, hopefully cheese buns. When I saw him I immediately ran into his arms, I cried into his shoulder.

"Meadow, what happened" my dad asked me sounding concerned. But I couldn't help but cry. I was so embarrassed and disappointed. Why would he do that to me? He really sounded genuine talking to me in the hall. After a few minutes I composed myself enough to tell my parents what had happened.

"Oh, Meadow, I'm so sorry" my mom told me pulling me into a hug. "Why did you lie to us mead?" my dad asked. "I was really excited to see this boy and I didn't know how to tell you guys so lying was just easier, I'm so sorry." I told them honestly. My dad hugged me and carried me to the bathroom where he told me to take a shower.

This is the first time I looked at my self since I've gotten home. I have pie all over my cheer uniform on my face and in my hair. The makeup I put on is now running all over my face. I look horrible. I peel off my uniform piece by piece and turn on the shower.

* * *

_[AN] please remember to review. It really motivates me to write. I would even really like constructive criticism about my writing. Thank you so much for reading! :D _


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry I took so long writing this, i just wasn't inspired. and once i was i had no time to do this. it may not seem like it but cheerleading takes up so much time! anyways thanks for reading it if you do and please review :) also sorry its short**

* * *

Meadow POV

I was in the shower for about a half an hour just standing there crying. Then I go to work brushing my hair until all of the tangles are gone. I squirt a handful of shampoo into my hair to try to wash away this terrible feeling, once my hair smells completely of strawberries, and is washed out I grab the conditioner and finish my hair. I wash my body and face, turn off the water and climb out of the shower. I walk dripping wet to the other side of the bathroom so I can dry off.

I get dressed in my comfiest pajamas and head downstairs to the couch to be with my dad. When I got there my parents weren't on the couch, instead it was my brother and lavender, cuddling on the couch watching a scary movie… I wonder what happened at the basketball game. They didn't even see me so I turned around and walked back upstairs to my parents' bedroom, where they were sitting just watching the news. I climbed in the middle of them and cuddled against my dad, he adjusted himself so we were both more comfortable, I finally felt better and safer, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I was in my bed by myself. It was only 8:30 and it was Saturday so I just turned over and went back to sleep.

By the time I was awake again it was 11:30. I felt a lot better and I won't even have to face school for two days I decided not to go on the internet in case there was a whole bunch of videos of me getting pie in my face. Instead I went to find my brother to ask him about last night. I went down stairs because that's where he probably was. I looked in every room he wasn't down there. I asked my mom and she said that he was out with a friend. That sucks.

Rye's POV

Last night was awesome. I finally got to talk to Lavender, she was just sitting alone crying, and when I asked her what was wrong she looked at me then just started crying into my shoulder. We stayed like that outside the school for an hour. Then she looked up and told me that her mom called her and said that her dad left so now she was going away for a few weeks. She was going to be all alone. I told her that I was sorry and I wished that I could fix it. We walked for a long way around the district just talking and getting to know each other.

We got back to the school after the time the game was over it think, because nobody was there and all the lights were off. I look at my cell phone no missed calls or texts, my what do my parents think I'm doing. It was11:30. She told me that she couldn't go back to her house alone. So I invited her to come over to watch a movie.

We walked home and the porch lights were still on so they must have been still expecting me. Lavender picked out a very scary movie. We cuddled the whole time. It was really late by the time the movie was over. I looked at Lavender, she just started silently crying. She really couldn't go home by herself. But she couldn't stay here; I would get in so much trouble. So I walked up to my parent's room to leave a note to tell them I was staying the night at a friend's house. To my surprise they were still awake and Meadow was lying on my dad's shoulder crying while she was sleeping. My dad and sister were best friends. He loved her so much. I gave my mom a hug and told her I was going to my friend's house to spend the night. She reluctantly agreed.

Lavender and I walked to her house together, it wasn't too far away. We went to her room and instantly fell asleep holding each other.

It was noon before she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning sleepy." I said to her. "morning." She replied sleep still in her voice. "How was your sleep?" I asked "much better than the last few nights, thank you." She told me and gave me a hug "any time, I'm happy you had a good sleep. What would you like for breakfast?" I asked. "Rye you don't have to do that." She said very unconvincingly "I want to. Do you want pancakes?" "sure that sounds yummy thank you, do you mind if I take a shower?" she asked, she has the sweetest voice even in the morning. "nope go ahead, but you look beautiful just as you are." "you're the best Rye." She said and left the room to shower. And I got started on cooking.

Meadow's POV

My computer and phone kept blowing up with messages and alerts. I ignored every one of them, until I couldn't take it anymore. I told my mom I was going to the bakery to find dad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to every one who is following this story! please review! i would appreciate it so much! I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer because i haven't been updating so much. :D**

* * *

Meadow POV

I helped my dad until the bakery was closed. We met mom and the twins at the grocery store, because we had the car and they had lots of bags. After we picked them up we headed home. Rye still wasn't there. I went up to my room after helping my mom with the groceries. My phone had 54 new texts and I had 27 new messages on Facebook and 108 new notifications. I couldn't take not reading them anymore. I looked at the messages on my phone, most of them were links to videos, I didn't click on any of them. But I had a few texts from Willow and some from Liam. Willow just asked if I was ok and normal best friend things, I texted her that I was fine and she has nothing to worry about. Then I looked at the texts from Liam they said he was so so sorry and he wished he didn't do that, he's sorry he ruined my day, and that he had to do that he didn't have a choice, and that he really liked me. He wants me to call him. All the Facebook messages said the same. I angrily ignored them and went down stairs to ask about Rye.

"Mom is Rye still at his friend's house?" I asked

"He must be, but I've tried texting and calling and he won't answer, your father is calling his friends now, do you know where he might be?" she asked. Oh no he probably is still at Lavender's. "uh yeah I might, want me to go check? Maybe his phone is dead." I said "Yes please that would be awesome! Thank you Mead." My mom said. "Sure, no problem"

It was raining outside, I'm not very happy about that but I know they won't answer the door if he knows it's his parents, so I will walk. I slip on my boots and a jacket, grab my phone, tell my parents goodbye, and head out the door. The only thing is, I'm not sure where Lavender lives, I know it's not far from here because she walks to school, but it's further from the school then my house. I ring a couple of door bells to ask for directions until finally someone tells me her house is 3 doors down. I thank her and head back out in the rain. I ring Lavenders door, no answer. So I ring again, still nothing. I'm about to leave when I spot Rye from another window. Instead of ringing the doorbell again I just let myself in.

I'm surprised when I finally find Rye. He's making out with lavender in the kitchen. She's on top of the counter, legs around him, making out. What?! "Rye…" I say pretty quietly. Nothing. "Rye" I say again a little louder, again nothing "RYE, STOP FOR A SEC!" I yell this time. They both freeze. "Um, hi Meadow. How did you know I was here?" Lavender gets off the counter and kisses Rye on the cheek and says she will be back.

"For one Rye, I'm your sister, and for another thing, I saw you and Lavender on the couch last night." I told him in the kindest way I could, I know he feels sometimes like mom and dad only pay attention to me and the twins, even though that's not true at all, last night and today with the whole pie thing must have been bad for him. Plus I like him and Lavender together; I think it's pretty cute, even though he's really young. "oh." He said simply and quietly. "So what happened last night?" I asked him, and he told me the whole story. Poor Lavender, I had no idea this was happening, no wonder she has such a bad attitude all the time. "oh I'm so sorry for her, I understand why you stayed, but you could have at least answered a text or a call, we were worried!" I said. "What are you talking about I haven't gotten a text or a call all day!" he said as he reached in his pocket for his phone, it wasn't there. "Umm maybe it fell on her bed last night, lemme go check," he ran down the hall to what I assume is her bedroom.

What did he do last night? I really hope he didn't do anything bad and only slept on her bed, but how could a phone fall out from only sleeping? I walked out of the kitchen and into a room with couches, maybe her living room?, and sat down. Rye came back and sat by me. "I found my phone, but its dead." He said sadly.

"Will you call mom and tell her that I'm fine I just lost track of time or text or something, do you think I'm in trouble?" he asked "Yeah you will probably be in trouble, you should have thought about calling, what did you do with Lavender all day that you couldn't even think of calling?" I said as I dialed my dad's number. My dad answered quickly and asked if I found him and if everything was alright. I told him that everything is fine and Rye just lost track of time playing video games. "I'll take him home with me." I said to my dad "thank you I love you Mead" "I love you too, see you in a bit." And we both hung up.

Lavender came into the room her hair dripping and in her pajamas, and sat by Rye. "Hi, Lavender." I said sweetly. "Hey," she said back to me. "We didn't do anything bad Meadow." Rye said "We talked and slept and watched a few movies, the worst thing we did was kiss, and it was not bad." He said looking at Lavender instead of me, he kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her hand. "We really didn't Meadow, please believe us!" Lavender said "Why was your phone on her bed Rye?" I asked him "I told you we slept, we slept in her bed, that's all." He said. Lavender went into the kitchen to turn off whatever they were cooking for dinner; I think she could tell this was getting a little fighty. "But Rye, your phone was out of your pocket." I said sadly. "We didn't have sex meadow." He said angrily and went to go help Lavender.

I sat there a while before going in the kitchen with them. They were holding hands just talking to each other. "Alright you guys I believe you, but I don't think that mom and dad will let you stay here another night, and you need to charge your phone Rye." I told them "but she can't stay here alone Meadow, do you understand what happened to her?" Rye told me the look in his eyes was so sad. "I know but I don't know what else to do." I replied equally as sad. "Um if you guys don't mind, and your parents, maybe we could just say that I'm meadows friend and have a sleepover?" she replied sheepishly. Rye and I looked at each other, and looked back at Lavender. "yeah I don't think it'll be a problem, we've got church in the morning, but if you don't mind coming with us…" I said. "Yes, yes, yes! That would be perfect thank you so much Meadow!" she says as she gives me a hug "and thank you too Rye, you've helped me so much" she said looking into his eyes, then they kissed, and they kissed some more. I excused myself, because this was getting very awkward for me.

I went to the living room and started cleaning up nothing. Once I was done I headed back to the kitchen, to find the two love birds just holding each other, with their eyes closed. After a quick picture was taken, I broke up their moment by tapping Rye on the shoulder. "C'mon guys we have to go, you'll have enough time to do that when we get home." I said "alright just let Lavender pack up some things" Rye said and followed Lavender into her room. I stood by the front door. In a few minutes we were headed back to our house.

We walked in the door, my family was around the dinner table, only the little kids were still eating. "Hi guys," I said as I walked into the kitchen where they were eating. My parents got up and me and Rye hugs. "Hey, guys. You've been gone for an hour! We were starting to worry that house was a trap!" said my father. "Haha oh daddy, sorry we were late, we stopped at Lavenders house because she needs somewhere to stay for the night, is it ok if she stays here?" I tell him. And Lavender comes out from behind me and Rye. "Oh, of course she can stay!" said my mom "is she coming to church with us tomorrow too?" she asked. "Yeah I think so," I said looking at Lavender. She nods her head "Yes if that is fine with you, thank you for letting me stay." Lavender replied politely "Of course, any time!" said my dad "have you eaten yet?" he asked "no" she said timidly "Have you Rye?" asked my dad a tiny bit sterner "no, I haven't yet." He said with his head down. "Alright then you three can sit down and eat with us! We are having chicken soup and bread sticks." My dad said "Thank you Mr. Mellark" said Lavender.

Me and Rye took are usual seats and Lavender sat in the one my brother James just left. My mom excused herself and set up lavenders dishes. Then Lily left too. "Rye, when you're done eating I want to see you in my room, ok?" he told Rye as he stood up to leave the table as well. "ok" he said. "And Meadow, please get a bed ready for Lavender when you're done." My dad instructed me. "it's nice to meet you Lavender" he said smiling at her. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Mellark" she replied and he also left the table.

For the next few minutes of eating, it was just Lavender and Rye whispering things to each other. I finally couldn't take the awkward anymore and said "Hey, so are you guys like a 'thing' now?" they looked at me and looked at each other, and then Rye said "Well, yes I think so, are we Lav? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Rye asked her "Yes, I think you are amazing Rye, even though I have really only known you for one day, it feels like much more. I've had a crush on you ever since I moved here and right now I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she looked deeply into his eyes. "So is that a yes?" Rye asked her "Yes," she replied and they kissed for longer than what I feel is appropriate, especially for being in the open like this. "Um guys, you know where you are, right?" I whispered to them. They finally separated, except for their hands. "You know, if mom and dad knew that she was your girlfriend and not just my friend, they would not let her sleep here probably. So you might want to keep that on the DL for right now." I told them. Lavender nodded. "You're right sorry" Rye told me.

We all finished our soup, got up and put them in the sink. Rye let go of Lavender's hand. "Sorry Lav, I've got to go get yelled at, see you in a bit." Rye said and went up the stairs. "So, I guess I've got to make you a bed." I told lavender "yeah, I guess so." She replied "So, where do you want to sleep?" I asked "I really want to sleep in Rye's bed with him, but I don't think that's an option. Where can I sleep?" she said. I laughed "No that probably wouldn't be the best since he's already getting in trouble now. Do you want to sleep on my floor?" I asked "or you could sleep on the couch." I said. "Um, maybe on your floor." She said "Alright, well my room is upstairs" I said leading her up the stairs into my room. She sat on my bed as I prepared a bed for her to sleep on.

Rye's POV

I moped up to my parents' bed room where my dad was waiting for me. "Hey, Rye" he said happy enough. "How was dinner?" he added "It was good, thank you for making it." I said politely, right now was not a good time to get on his bad side. He patted the spot next to him on the edge of the bed. I sat down, and faced him. "So what made you think that it was ok not to call us today?" he asked, a bit sterner now. "I'm sorry dad my phone was dead." I said "oh? And your friend didn't have a phone?" he asked "and by the way, what friend's house did you go to? I called all the friends that I knew their numbers and all of them said you weren't there?" he said, suspicious of me. "I don't know I just didn't think to call I was too distracted playing video games" I said not meeting his eyes. "Hmm, what friend was it?" he asked I thought for a while "Nathan." I said. "Oh yeah? I've never heard you talk about him." He said. Yeah that's because I just made up his name, I thought. But I just looked down.

My dad got up and closed the door to their bathroom where my mom was taking a bath, and closed the entry door to his room; he came back and sat down next to me. "Okay we're done lying, where were you actually? At a party?" I still didn't answer. "Were you at a girl's house?" he asked even quieter. I looked at him, my eyes were watering, I don't want him to be disappointed in me, I don't want anyone to be disappointed in me. Slowly I nodded. We remained quiet for a while. "How did Meadow know where you were?" he asked. I didn't want to get in any more trouble by telling him we were on the couch last night. "She's my sister, I don't know how she knew, she just did." I told him. He nodded "What did you do with her? Were her parents' home?" he asked me quietly. He must think I had sex like Meadow thought, I didn't I was just being a good friend to Lavender.

"No dad we didn't do anything bad! I promise, we just hung out. Her parents' were gone, that's why I went over there, she was afraid." I explained "Is she your girlfriend? Or just a friend?" he asked me smiling. I looked down, I'm happy he's not too angry, I'm glad he's good at forgiving. So I decided to be honest with him, even if it might get him a little mad, it won't be too bad. "She's my girlfriend." I finally told him. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "Why did you keep that a secret from me, you are allowed to date, why do you have a secret girlfriend?" I look down, he's disappointed, but she's only officially been my girlfriend for a few minutes. "I was just embarrassed and afraid to tell you, I haven't liked her since kindergarten like you and mom, I didn't want to disappoint you if it doesn't work out." I lied, working in that piece with him and mom will definitely soften him up. "It's ok if you're relationships aren't exactly like your mom's and mine were, we were very lucky, you don't have to be afraid. But I do want to know who this girl is." He said lovingly. I smiled. "So who is this girl?" he asked. Oh no, Meadow might be right, what if he doesn't let Lav stay just because were a thing. I can't tell him the truth, but I don't know who I could lie about. I don't know what to do. So I just sat there with my head down. "Rye?" my dad asked after what seemed like hours. I just shook my head. He lifted my chin up and said "it's alright, just have her over for dinner sometime this week, ok?" he said "ok." I replied and gave him a hug, I got out of it. "You know you're not off the hook though Rye." I raised an eyebrow "you still snuck over to your girlfriends house and didn't call, you are still getting punished." He said. "ok, how bad is it." I asked "You are grounded for two weeks, you will go to school and come home straight after for two weeks, unless something is arranged with your mom AND me prior." He said "But…" I started then I thought it'll just get worse if I argue "ok I guess." I said and left my room.


End file.
